


What's the Job

by terryreviews



Series: Vampire and Hunter [2]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Aro comes back to see if Peter's considered his offer.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Series: Vampire and Hunter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539046
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	What's the Job

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly do not know if I will continue this on as a full series, but I do know that I wanted to write a few more snippets with these two. So, here is a short sequel to the previous story.

Foam oozed out from the top, covering Peter’s hand and dripping down to the floor.

“Shit.” He slurped at what collected on top and dismissed the carpet. Beer wasn’t the worst that spilled on it.

Flopping down ont he love seat, he brough the frothy beverate to his lips and drained half the can in a few gulps.

Last night had been something. A vampire that wanted him to kill vampires. Reasonable. Eliminate competition, control the vampire population, and having a human do it? Perfect alibi.

It also would work to Peter’s advantage. A vampire that couldl tell him where vampires were and would pay to have them taken care of (which he already enjoyed doing)? Good deal. The only bad part was working for a vampire.

What would Charlie say? The fact he was even considering this disgusted himself let alone telling Charlie.

What if he didn’t tell Charlie though? Maybe he could keep it to himself and live with the hypocracy?

“Fuck me,” he murmered.

“If you’d like.”

Peter had a knife, once again, aimed at Aro’s chest.

“Do you always carry that on you?”

“After last night you’re seriously asking me that?”

“Fair point.”

Aro flicked his eyes to the blade and back to Peter.

With a sigh, Peter put the knife on the arm of the sofa, fingers still around the handle.

“Have you considered the deal?”

“You just offered it to me last night!”

“It has been twelve hours. More than enough time to come to a decision.”

“Aren’t vampires suppose to be patient.”

“Depends on what it is.”

“So getting an answer right now is one of those situations?”

“Yes.”

“Unbelievable. Why?”

“I have a job for you. As such, I require a prompt answer. That’s one of the reasons I sought you out, I already knew where I would send you.”

Peter tipped the can back, draining the rest of his beer.

“I’ll accept on a few conditions.”

Aro sat up straighter, a broad smile on his face, “perfect. Name your terms.”

“First, this deal stays between us. No one needs to know besides us. Second, cash only, paid in advance and left in a nuetral place we’ll agree on before any given job. Third, if you contact me, it will only be on my phone. NO breaking into my room, no crawling on top of me. I’ll give you my number. And, I am not obligated to accept any job you give me. I will pick and choose what I take.”

Aro pondered this and Peter vaguely wondered if it was that new merciful approach that made the vampire say,

“Agreed. Your terms are reasonable. Shame I won’t be able to see you more frequently,” his eyes traveled along the man’s throat, “but at least we are both getting something we want.”

Peter coughed, drawing those red eyes back to his, making him shift in his seat a bit. In an effort of non-challance he asked, “so, what’s the job?”


End file.
